User talk:Perception1
Support While I appreciate the support to the anon who just helped clean up my page, you don't have to get involved in this. Children will eventually stop when they get bored. :This is straight up harassment though. 19:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::At what point is all of this considered a vandal - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:35, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::This has become a train wreck. He's threatening people. That kind of behaviour can't be acceptable, right? -Perception1 (talk) 21:44, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Excuse me for butting in but I'm noticing users flaming/harassing each other's' talkpages. What is going on? I... I am the King!Talk 16:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, there was a bit of an incident yesterday. Mohammed started his usual trolling (talking about Sonic the Hedgehog and pretending to be an anon and talking to himself). He started posting rude messages on DJ's talkpage so I called him out on it and said we should ignore his childish behaviour. He reacted badly, and began flaming on my talkpage. Things escalated when another anon began fighting with him too. - Perception1 (talk) 17:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC)~ DJ posted a thread on my Talk page, perhaps you'd like to put your vote/stake on this matter in there as well? I... I am the King!Talk 18:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Between the up-and-up Have you read these: Deletion (quite hilarious) and Reply (me telling him to keep his "off-topic" uploads to a minimum) I... I am the King!Talk 18:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :The Deletion one was funny. Does he not know that you are the admin/boss? And "country vs country" stuff is definetly aimed at inflamming people. - Perception1 (talk) 18:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I... I am the King!Talk 18:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with He has been dealt with, continue as you were. I... I am the King!Talk 11:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for cleaning up that messy business. - Perception1 (talk) 16:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ohh it ended up messy alright ;-) I... I am the King!Talk 17:52, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Teslad Rana did not take on Windy due to being given the Plasma stigma. She was enabled to do so by being given it; therefore, putting that part in parens separates the two actions and gives emphasis to the actual event (Rana taking on Windy), which is more important to the overall sentence (which is mostly about Lucy taking on Teslad, not Rana getting Plasma stigma). Adding the 's is because that is indicating the action Rana took: Lucy was able to focus on Windy due to Rana's action, not due to Rana herself. Txtracer (talk) 06:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The difference between her doing it and her being "enabled" seems miniscule but alright. Perception1 (talk) 15:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I am somewhat pedantic :) No offense intended. Txtracer (talk) 16:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) None taken. Perception1 (talk) 17:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Gone I rolled back your vandalised profile page. He's dealt with, with a whiff of personal satisfaction might I add. I... I am the King!Talk 16:14, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Lmao thanks boss. And I can imagine the satisfaction, believe me! - Perception1 (talk) 17:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You might want to check the talk section on the Amelia Evans page to see something interesting. I... I am the King!Talk 17:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Just took a look. It's really pathetic how sad the guy is. And if he goes to so many wikis, why the heck is he so obsessed with coming back here!? It boggles the mind. - Perception1 (talk) 17:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::It does. But it brought us some diabolically fun times diving into his doings, and laughing our asses off in the process. Aaahhh, good times... *Urgh* I'm a bad person :-( I... I am the King!Talk 20:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is probably the only enjoyment he gets in his life...what a sad little man. The internet has really increased the opportunities for sociopaths to act out. Txtracer (talk) 01:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Grimmjow Putting idiots in their place is always good for a laugh though. - Perception1 (talk) 03:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope I can continue amusing you all! I... I am the King!Talk 14:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Pages Hey Perception. I gave up posting, editing, commenting on Freezing for Lent (religious stuff) because I do it all the time. Whenever you have the time, Would you mind making sure the chapter pages are still made and the Freezing home page is updated? - Eevee2011 (talk) 18:29, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! I was actually just thinking about making the page for the new chapter. On a side note, gave it up for Lent huh? I gave up Arizona iced tea for my Lent sacrifice (literally my favorite drink). Perception1 (talk) 18:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Ticy's Title Hey Perception, I think the nickname "The Silent Thief" came from the anime, in the last couple of episodes when Chiffon and Ticy confront Milena they introduce themselves and Ticy uses that title. However, I've checked the manga for the same fight and unless I missed it, Ticy doesn't use that title in those scenes. It might be an anime only addition. JMac14 (talk) 01:03, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'll make a note of it being from the anime. Perception1 (talk) 01:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Lets get to work Ok time to drop the kindergärtner gloves and tighten up the bigboy pants for you are about to be administered into an admin roll! (see what I did there?) Ok, first things first. I'll have the both of you run a trial period of about a month to see how you fare and how you help out the community. After this month of trial, I'll evaluate your performance and decide to have you remain as an admin or not. Here are some handy links to "how to be an admin" and "what should you know": * * * The most important key aspects for you right now is to go from what you are now as a "user" to a 100% neutral admin. You are going to become the guiding hand of this wikia: you'll settle user disputes, ban trolls, clean pages, trace revisions, remove vandalism and more. NOTE''' That when it comes to user disputes and the likes, that you are to set yourself up as a neutral 3rd party look on the matter, you are not to pick sides but offer compromises and the like. Make sure you do your research on beforehand before entering such dispute.'' Also you can now help to take care of the Wikia's' looks 'n style (background, templates, etc.). The most important pages for these are: MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js. Here you'll be able to change all kinds of technical things concerning this Wikia. ''NOTE that any and all important changes that you wish to implement on this Wikia is to be consulted with your fellow admins/bureaucrats. So if you wish to change the colour schemes of our character infoboxes, please talk to your fellow admins/bureaucrats about this. Tell them "why, how, when, where, who, what, etc." about it on beforehand.'' All in all I look forward to cooperate with you guys and remember to just have fun and do what you do best for the health of our Wikia! (if you are ready to be promoted just leave a message on my talkpage indicating so.) I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Note that you now also have a responsibility to this: Freezing Wiki:Vandalism, which means you need to check revisions people made to the various pages when you get online. (much like what I always do) I... I am the King!Talk 01:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Puttin' in that work Ok I can see you guys are putting in the work. Great job. Also about a month has passed now and I find the both of you running things smoothly. Seeing as I'm on vacation a.t.m. and I really don't have to worry about anything I guess you guys pass with flying colours. So if both of you are ok with it the Freezing Wikia will gladly have you 2 as permanent admins. :D I... I am the King!Talk 21:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a-ok with it boss. Perception1 (talk) 01:52, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, nice take it easy alright. I'll be in working order next Monday! I... I am the King!Talk 21:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Luna's Stigma Number. Hey Perception, regarding the Luna's stigma section, I was basing that off of Zero Chapter 35, page 26 and onward, her hands are emitting the same glow as her forehead stigma, and the skin on the back of her hands is bulging like her forehead stigma site. Could you take a look and tell me what you think? I presumed they were more stigmata, but I'd like a second opinion before I do anything to her page. JMac14 (talk) 14:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) No that's a good catch. I read the scene too quickly (tend to do that with raws since I can't read the words). I'll add it back. Perception1 (talk) 14:19, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whew! Thanks, I was worried that I'd messed up and put junk data on the page. JMac14 (talk) 14:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Image Rename Request Could you rename this image File:Freezing-OP-&-ED-Cover.jpg to File:「フリージング」COLOR_-_君を守りたい.png in order to replace it. Its a higher quality version but the second location is better and I don't want to have to consolidate the properly tagged image page into the image I uploaded. I basically edited the wiki assuming that the OP-ED compilation didn't exist but it did and now I have to move content over. I'm done with moving content but the image I uploaded is just in the unused section even though I scanned it from the physical CD copy I own. PS: Could you also delete the album insert image that's inFreezing_-_Color_-_Kimi_O_Mamoritai and remove it from the page as well? Its got no relevance in comparision to the cover and is basically a huge obstruction in the mobile view that takes 8 full seconds to scroll past. In fact, the use of the cover is fairuse while that image is probably a violation because both depict the same subject matter and have the same effect (the cover is a cropped version visually). [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 18:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Took care of the album insert image but the renaming is a little trickier. I can't rename a page with the name of an already existing page. Perception1 (talk) 23:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) : I downloaded it and replaced the image in the existing file. Please delete File:Freezing-OP-&-ED-Cover.jpg as its now unused and I've consolidated it. : [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 15:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) : Done. Perception1 (talk) 20:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Back Hey there! I'm back from the GamesCom in Cologne Germany! Everything went smoothly while I was away I presume? I... I am the King!Talk 13:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, its been pretty smooth sailing while you've been away boss. How was GamesCom? Perception1 (talk) 04:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Class-A-bwaling I'll have a video or 2 about it soon on my YT channel. :D I... I am the King!Talk 21:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sweet. Its held in Germany right? Must have been a fun trip. I've always wanted to take go there. Perception1 (talk) 17:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes it is, I can recommend it for sure! I... I am the King!Talk 09:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Freezing Timeline On one of the discussion pages, you posted an incredible timeline of events. We could make this a separate page, but we also have a template the lists Freezing (universe) as a page, which has not been made. Perhaps we can finally make the page, see what we want to add and then incorporate the timeline there. Let me know...school's starting soon, and MCAT studying is a beach. -- Eevee2011 (talk) 18:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting proposal. Thinking about it, a timeline page would be helpful to people, since Freezing and its spin-offs tend to jump around a lot with flashbacks and prequels and such. I'd be game for this. Perception1 (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I got the ball rolling (link: Freezing Timeline), but I don't know how exactly it should be formated. I know it's not that serious, but should we just list like you did in the thread, make a box and have bullet points, or keep the starting format as is. Eevee2011 (talk) 21:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::This timeline thing is indeed a good thing to have, it should provide users a synoptic view on the Freezing universe. I... I am the King!Talk 20:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::The page ended up looking great. Kudos to Eevee for the idea. Perception1 (talk) 03:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Other Series Wow I didn't know u like RWBY and Akame ga Kill which by the way both good series. Naruto is also pretty good not to everyone's surprise, its widely popular. I didn't know you're a big fan of RWBY and Akame ga Kill which by the way good series. I'm kinda of fan of Rooster Teeth too. (: Tdfern14 (talk) 15:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank You for your editing help Perception, thank you for editing and fixing one of pic uploads I put on the Elizabeth Mably Image gallery, I should have checked it and seen that it didn't actually contain Elizabeth in the pic, instead of generalising it and calling it "her clique" so quickly without properly seeing it. I should have upoloaded it to one of the other image galleries, like Attia's, Ingrid's or Creo's. I have uploaded again onto Attia's image gallery, I assume its fine that its on her gallery, again thank you for editing the pic, although it was a minor thing, I appreciate your help on the issue. From Sparkxy No problem. Attia is definitely a more appropriate page for that particular picture. Perception1 (talk) 01:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Poll Ideas Hey Perception, I had a couple of ideas that you could use. You might have used some of these before but: What is your favorite Volt Weapon? Nova Blood, Kazuha's Nova Blood, Four Senses, Stigma Satellite System, Scythe Machina. What is your favorite Plasma Weapon? '''''No Plasma weapons have been named, so this one is hard to do. We can still ask this question if we phrase it: "Which character do you think has the best Plasma Weapon? (Status: Used) Who was your favorite antagonist? Novafied Pandora, Busters, Humaniod Nova, N3, Marks Spencer, Scarlett Ohara, etc. (Status: Used) Who is your least favorite E-Pandora? Who is your favorite Legendary Pandora? (Status: Used) Which Senior is your favorite? (Status: Used) Did Ryuuichi die tragically or not? Who would win in a match-up between Transcendent Satellizer (Pre Kazuya power up) and Kazuha? Who should Kazuya end up with? Ouka, Rana, Satella? Is Gengo a hero or a villian? Which sibling is better, Luna or Rana? Who is the best older sister? (Status: Used) JMac14 (talk) 04:25, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Some of these are pretty good. Unfortunately, we can't do ones that are "Yes or No" answers because the winner of the poll becomes the new featured artice of the month. I also marked the ones' we've done before. Perception1 (talk) 15:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) We can ask: "Which character do you thhink has the best design," "Which Nova do you like the best or has the best design," "What is your favorite Freezing: Zero Arc," "What is your favorite main series manga arc" (this may have already been asked), "Favoirte backstory/flashback?" Eevee2011 (talk) 23:03, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Also good suggestions (although I think the favorite Nova poll was done before). Perception1 (talk) 23:18, September 7, 2015 (UTC) What about "favorited arc/Mini arc"? GodricKharg (talk) 11:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots Question Hey Perception, I was wondering something, how do you take the screenshots that are put on the wiki? I'd like to have the ability to upload screenshots to help the wiki out but I can't figure out how to do it or how to isolate certain panels so we don't get unneeded clutter. Also, is there a preferred website that we take the screenshots from? JMac14 (talk) 05:36, September 9, 2015 (UTC) By screenshots, do you mean of the manga or of the anime? Perception1 (talk) 17:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) The manga. I'm trying to figure out how to take pictures and upload them to articles, gallerys, and things like that. JMac14 (talk) 00:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) To upload a pic, you need to have it saved on your computer first. Go to a website that has the series (Batoto is what I use) and find the page you want. Save the page to your computer. When you have it saved, start editing an article and click on "Photo" tab underneath the "Add Featues and Media" section. There will be an option to "upload" the pic from your hardrive/folder. Now if you only want one panel from a page, thats a bit more complicated. What I do is I save the page to my hardrive, then I go to photobucket.com. It's a site that lets you upload and edit pictures. In the edit mode, there is an option to crop the photo. Crop out what you don't need and then resave the picture to your computer. Then all you have to do is upload to an article. Perception1 (talk) 02:30, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! Thank you for all of this. I'll get to work then, I've got at least two pictures that I want to crop and upload soon. JMac14 (talk) 04:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC) AFK for an unknown time Hey bro. I came here to tell ya that my laptop has to be send back to ASUS for repairs. Which means that I'll be 100% absent from the wikia for a while (unknown for how long but take 1 month into account). Which means you wont be hearing from me for a while nor will you be able to have me on board for help or anything. I... I am the King!Talk 09:32, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Copy that Boss. We'll hold down the fort while you're gone. Perception1 (talk) 01:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Housekeeping Perception, when you have a moment could you check out the "articles stubs" category? There are a lot of pages in that list that don't belong there anymore. For example, Ouka's page is still classified as being in that category even though the tag was removed from the top of her page ages ago. I believe only moderators can take the "article stubs" category off of pages otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you with this. JMac14 (talk) 01:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Good catch, I'll take care of it. Perception1 (talk) 01:39, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Perception. 01:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC)JMac14 (talk) Contacting You Hi there. Aside from here, where else can I contact you?Baron Von Esguerra (talk) 01:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Baron Von Esguerra Here is the best place to get a hold on me. I don't run any blogs or websites. Perception1 (talk) 19:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Big Boss is back. (Ref. intended) Hey there just wanted to let you know that my laptop has been repaired and I'm ready to help out once again! I... I am the King!Talk 23:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Good to you have you back boss! Perception1 (talk) 19:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Christmas merry chirstmas Midnightmusic (talk) 11:59, December 25, 2015 (UTC Same to you as well! Perception1 (talk) 19:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Isuzu Did not know that Isuzu was her first name. Sorry :) --Senjuto 22:40, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Senjuto, you don't need to replace, every "Sawatari" with "Isuzu." It genuinely does not matter Eevee2011 (talk) 01:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's no harm done. Perception1 (talk) 01:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Gengo organization Can I go ahead and make a page for Gengo's new organization?? 17:43, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hold off until at least chapter 203 (so we can be sure of the name at the very least). Perception1 (talk) 20:52, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Issues Perception, Hey. We've got a problem, the anon doing all the edits. While his work ethic is appreciated, the edits themselves are not of the best quality. Eevee got really sick of this, and the anon is replying to people who are removing his edits in the about edit section instead of on talk pages. Or he's addressing why his edits should be kept on the pages themselves by leaving references and saying so in the about edit section. The edits themselves are probably needed, but I don't like cleaning up after someone constantly and I don't think you or Eevee do either. Can you politely crack the whip here? Either this needs to stop or every page on this wiki needs to be locked so only named users can edit them. User:JMac14 April 4, 2016 :I saw my name mentioned (lol), but yes. I don't mind mistakes and cleaning up those basic errors, and I fully acknowledge that I have not been jumping all over edits recently. However, the edits the anon made were all well-intentioned, but they left for everyone else to clean up, which is not responsible or fair. Eevee2011 (talk) 01:51, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I explained that edits need to follow certain formats and once I specified some, the anon followed them (and mostly succeeded). Truly, it appears that the user is just a newbie who isn't skilled at making edits and grammar. As long as the edits aren't malicious and are legitimate points, I can't just be like "learn to spell or you can't edit" Perception1 (talk) 01:58, April 5, 2016 (UTC) While I agree we need to be welcoming, there is a line between welcoming new editors and tolerating bad edits that increase our workload. Perception, if this guy can't write in basic English he shouldn't be trying to edit the wiki until he has a good grasp of what he's doing. Letting him do so is doing more damage than good. I can understand problems with the wiki style and with English, I'm not the best at either, but this is a little more than that. And he's done so many short edits to so many pages that it's getting to be that there are multiple pages that need edits to his edits! This has to be tactfully fixed. The head mod encounted a problem like this with, I believe, Midnight or Marley editing a page. He just undid the edits and they left it alone. This guy isn't doing that, he's remaking the same edits after you and Eevee are undoing the damage and telling him why his edits are incorrect or to cut it out. While I don't think we need to be harsh, something needs to be done here. 04:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC)JMac14 (talk)